


Sleeping with your eyes open

by Tdelicot



Series: Needing his sleep [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Murder, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: There are a number of crimes are bypassing the police with there eyes still open. It's the 12th and Richard Castle's job to find out why certain police officers on the streets are over looking things to have extra money in their pockets.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night down town Manhattan near the Ice rink. Patrolman Jerry Wilson saw a crime in progress at a local liquor store, and didn't bother to call it in for the third straight time in two weeks.

This time without the patrolman noticing. There was an eyewitness having watched this particular patrolman and didn't even call in the robbery to his station. So instead he called 911 and reported it, along with a complaint.

The bad thing about it was the fact that the manager of the liquor store was shot and killed trying to stop the robbery. However the two males wearing ski masks decided to shoot him trying to stop them with two bullets to his chest killing him instantly.

Meanwhile the call was sent into the 12th precinct with Captain Jose Anderson, Sergeant L.T. Reynolds and another over night detective heading for the crime scene. When they arrived at the scene. The liquor store was a real mess with bottles smashed on the floor. Along with a dead body behind the register with two shots to his body.

Captain Jose Anderson says the following. "We need to get the crime scene unit down here as with the coroner. Check with anyone that might of witness the shooting along with any security cameras that might of video taped the entire shooting?" He ordered with Sergeant L.T. Reynolds right away went to work as with Detective Danny Freeze on the job a year with the over night watch.

Captain Anderson called Captain Kate Beckett at home whipping out his cell-phone no doubt will be waking her.

****************************************************************************************************

The cell-phone was going off in the kitchen at 11 p.m.at the Loft. Beckett and Castle weren't able to sleep after an hour in the bedroom. In spite the fact that Reece and the twins were being well taken care of by Andrea and the second nanny Madeline.

The both of them had a busy day with work at the 12th precinct and his book tour in Fort Lee, New Jersey. It's one of Gina 's new promotional tour just prior to Thanksgiving and the merger of Black Pawn Publishing with Green Leaf publishing. He's been spreading himself thin with helping out at the 12th with the rash of murders, running the celebration book tour, writing and his family.

She goes to answer the cell-phone that was sitting on the counter telling her it was Captain Jose Anderson with the caller I.D.

"Beckett! What's going on Jose?" She says with looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen.

"We have another shooting in Manhattan at the Bella Rose liquor store. The manager of the store was killed trying to stop who ever was trying to rob the store. I have the crime scene unit arriving now, along with calling in the coroner. The call was placed to 911 at 10.01 p.m. Beckett."

"Please be sure leave a full report on my desk in the morning Jose. I will need to talk with the police commissioner to find out just what the hell is going on with the recent crime rate." She says with anger building inside of her. Even her husband was able to see it in her face with the way she was talking.

"I will Captain Beckett. The coroner has just arrived. It's Doctor Syndey Perlmutter with one of his technician helping him out this evening. I will asked him to do an autopsy on the manager and find out on what exactly killed him. Good night and sleep well." He hangs up to head back to his work.

She laughed after he had hung up on her. "Well Castle it looks like someone is not doing there job with not calling in any type of crime happening in the City. This is the fifth one that has happened with someone getting killed in the process. Something has to be done with trying to find out who is responsible for not doing there jobs." She takes in a long deep breath into her lungs to try and relax.....

Castle had an idea and wanted it by her at this time. "Did you ever consider Kate that it might of been a patrolman walking the beat?"

"Jesus Christ Rick! Do you know just how many patrolman in the this city alone walks the beat?" She cried out with taking a sip of her cold tea that was sitting on the counter.

"No doubt there is a lot especially in Manhattan alone. It's going to be a huge job trying to figure out who and where this particular patrolman was at the time the liquor store was robbed." Castle made his statement with telling her that he was going in his office to write to let go some of his energies with his writing. Plus he needed send text messages to Hayley and Alexis to have them work on the problem in the morning at the Private Investigations.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle had finished off both of his text messages to Alexis and Hayley. Alexis was in the middle of having sex with her husband William off this evening from the precinct. She was basically in the mood for rough sex from her husband, since the doctor had given her the green light after having Sandra two months ago. The delivery was a hard one for her and with Doctor Anderson had to cut her a little in order to deliver her. 

Alexis had to stay in the hospital a week with having to recover from the hard delivery and cutting making it difficult to lay in bed. However now she is fine and was anxious to start up her sex life again.

He had given what she wanted. In spite the fact he didn't like the idea of the roughness this evening. He was afraid that she might get herself hurt in the process.

Afterwards Alexis having taken a shower with the nanny Rosemary watching Sarah in the nursery. She came back into the bedroom with her husband saying that she had a text message from her father stating it was important.

She takes a look at the text message on her phone. While giving her the details of this night's recent murder. "How are we supposed to find out this information on who was on the foot beat near the liquor store that was robbed?" She asked for an idea from her husband being an under cover officer himself.

"There are two options that we can use Alexis. You or Hayley can visit the two main precincts besides the 12th and asked for a listing from the Commanders on watch that night of the patrol officers on foot beat or I can as with Lt. Jose Alverez could go under cover in those areas dressed as patrolmen working those suspected as trainees."

"Wow! Two wonderful ideas Will. Let me speak with Hayley in the morning and see what she has to say on the matter." Alexis replied.

***************************************************************************************************

8.30 A.M. Castle Private Investigations

Alexis walked into the secret office of the Investigations to see Hayley working on the computer. Alexis was surprised to see her here so early. "Good morning Hayley." She was carrying two bags filled with egg sandwiches and two strong coffees for the both of them.

"Hey!" She says with looking up from the computer screen with her glasses. "What's up girlie?" She asked with getting up to take her bag filled with the coffee and her sandwich. "Thanks."

"Did you happen to get the text message from my father?" She says with taking a sip of her coffee to wake her up from getting up early after checking on her daughter Sandra.

"I sure did Alexis. What are you're ideas on how to go about this latest murder downtown?" She replied with pulling out her egg sandwich.

Alexis was able to give her husband's two ideas. While Hayley told Alexis she would drive over to one precinct near the ice rink, while Alexis headed for the other. Leaving the rest of the employees working for Castle to work on other cases.

********************************************

Forty minutes later after speaking with Captain Mantooth of the day watch. He was able to print up a list of the fifty patrolman having worked the past three nights in the main area of the liquor store that was robbed.

And one of the names was Jerry Wilson having to be on the list.

It was going to take some time with checking out everyone. However they would have to share with the 12th precinct. Along with the other plan to have Lt. Jose Averez and his partner Sergeant William Anderson to go under cover at night to patrol with the others on the list and including Patrolman Jerry Wilson.

Alexis talked with Hayley on the phone with her on the way over to the 12th precinct to split up the names on the list. Afterwards she would be meeting up with her finance to meet for dinner this evening at his apartment. 

*************************************************************

Patrolman Jerry Wilson inside his apartment six blocks from the precinct that he works out of. There was an brown enveloped placed under his door. It wasn't there when he went inside the bathroom to take a shower. He was wearing his boxers and a black robe to cover himself. He goes to pick it up from the floor.

He takes it over to the brown leather chair to sit in it with opening it up with a note and money inside. This was the third time money was sent to him with no forwarding address.

He reads the note.....

"Thanks for helping us out."

Signed...J

It just had a J written. As Jerry goes to count the money once again like the last two times of being $5,000 dollars. He fell back against the chair pissed off that he was doing something like this. If ever anyone finds out his career as a police officer will be ruin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley arrived at the 12th precinct to speak with Captain Beckett in her office after finishing her talk with the police commissioner. The bullpen was almost empty with everyone basically in the field working on different cases.

She was able to see the new murder having been set up with the photos of those killed during the past three weeks. She walked past it to head on over to Beckett's office carrying an package with the three pages of names.

She knocks on her door as Beckett gets up from her seat to come and open it. "Hayley, I see you had gotten Castle's text last night?" She lets her in to be seated in the chair facing hers.

"I did. And the results of that text is in my hands Kate. Here is a list of the those patrolman in the area of the past three weeks of murders. I suggest that you take half the list to make it easier on everyone and including using your two best night under cover officers to work with those training." She makes the suggestion with handing her the first 25 names, while she takes the other 25.

She scans the names during the past three weeks. She looks up to speak with Hayley. "Did you happened to noticed that there has been one name all three weeks that has been in the same area every time someone is killed? His name is patrolman Jerry Wilson. I find this rather odd for this to happen every single time." She replies.

"If this is the case Kate. Maybe you should consider bringing him in for questioning as with a few others so not to make it too obvious." Hayley responded with waiting for her reaction to the idea.

"I will have to let Inspector Victoria Gates know what is going on. She needs to be updated." Beckett replied with Hayley getting up to head back out to meet with Andrew before she is late.

*************************************************************************************************  
At the home of Inspector Victoria Gates

Victoria and her husband Jeff for once were enjoying themselves inside there indoor ground pool. Finally they had the time to spend together. While her husband had been away for an police conference in Albany, New York for four days.

She had left her cell-phone on the lounge chair just in case either her sister or anyone else would call that was really important. While her husband of 35 plus years in marriage was being a kid with jumping off the short diving board head first into the water.

She was hollering out at him for having to be so stupid with trying to kill himself. "What is wrong with you already?"

As he pops his head up from the crystal water of the pool. "Nothing is wrong with me, Victoria. I am just trying to have fun without the fact that I am 60 years old." He gets out with walking up the steps in the short end of the pool and walk over to her to give a kiss that had her completely caught off guard.

"Jesus Jeff!" She replies. However she hears her cell-phone going off loudly. She goes to bend down to pick it up with it being the 12th precinct and Captain Kate Beckett. "Gates! What's going on Captain Beckett?"

"I wanted to call you to give a update on the past weeks with those murders for where patrolman have been in the area." She says with again looking at the names on the list in front of her.

"What's new Beckett?" Victoria looks at her husband was heading back into the water.

She was able to give her a full report right up to the idea of having two under cover officers to be training with certain patrolmen.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. However it could a little dangerous at times if and when a crime does goes down. Please warm your people about it as with the fact of questioning this Jerry Wilson and others to cover you're basics." She states strongly to her over the phone.

"I will let them know Inspector Gates. I will leave you alone now on your day off. How is you're husband doing?" She says with waiting for her answer.

"He's fine. Even though right now he's acting as a child with jumping off diving boards to prove to me that he's a young man." She replied with watching him once again diving off the board.

Beckett chuckled with hanging up the phone. While Victoria had an idea even though stupid for her. It was a way to stop him with his jumping off the board. She was glad in a big way that there wasn't anyone in the house to be seeing her doing this.....She quickly pulled off her bathing suit to be completely nude and head over to the steps to walk in.

He was facing the other way. When he turned to see his wife. His eyes just simply popped out with being completely nude. This was a great day after all that he's able to see his wife playing with him and his head. 

He cornered her next to the wall of the pool to take her into his arms to kiss her deep and passionately. Before he decides to fuck his wife in the pool. Of all days for this to happen between the both of them......


	4. Chapter 4

It was some time in the afternoon. When Jerry Wilson and four others having been called to come into work early at the Manhattan Center Police Station. They were called into the Captain's office with all four sitting down inside waiting for him to speak.

"Gentleman we have an problem. The 12th precinct wants to question the four of you over there to ask you a serious of questions during the past three weeks. You're probably all know about the recent murders in our district very close around here?" He asked with watching for there reactions.

Jerry Wilson is the first to answer. "I heard sir. Otherwise I wasn't even close to where that manager had gotten killed in the liquor store." He says even though he lied.

The other three basically said the same thing to him. "Well any way. They are expecting you to show up for questioning. I have a vehicle in the back parking lot with all four of you to be driven over by Lt. Nivens. You know him since you're not going to be able to miss him parking at the back entrance door. When you're done, he will drive the four of you back here to begin you're shift a little bit early." He gets up from behind his desk to open the door for them to leave and head for the 12th precinct.

****************************************************************************************

Hayley had met up with her boyfriend/stud Andrew at his apartment for a quick sex romp. He was going to be busy on Monday and Tuesday finishing up his filming of his scenes for a new porn film called Romeo's Cupids. He had change his mind with having to eat at some restaurant. He was more interested in fooling around with his woman.

She had the spare key to let herself in. As he was waiting for her in the bedroom. She found him under the sheet fully nude. At least that is what she thinks at the moment. 

"Take off all of your clothes Hayley and join me under the sheet." Her hormones were off the scope right now with wanting this badly. She loves the man a great deal with all that he is with owning his own company with 100 employees and three warehouses for where all of the hardware for the N.A.SA. booster rocket is developed and transported down to Houston, Texas.

Once she joined him with his heat. He was able to swallow her whole without any sleep or a nap the next eight hours to run her into the ground.

Right away he went after her body starting with his mouth. If she had known this was actually going to happen. She would of probably come up with some excuse with work. However she is here and will no doubt be losing herself again into him.

He was on top of her sucking her hardened taut nipple with switching back and forth to have her moaning out and his shaft at her opening ready to be entering her hard as always to drive her wild with desire.....

She just wasn't able to move under him with pinning her and spreading her legs wider if possible for her. Even though she was aroused. He was going to give her a ride that will take her out of this world.

She was able to feel him her at the entrance. While she waited with holding her breath and letting go. His size was huge for which will take her muscle walls to adjust to his size. She had no choice but to moan out loud in his bedroom. Thank goodness the room is almost sound proof with the neighbors being away for a couple of weeks on vacation.

**************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Patrolman Jerry Wilson and the other officers arrived on the level of the bullpen. Detective Kate Beckett would have all four of them into the conference room. With a recorder taping the entire conversation between them. Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan would be on the other side looking through the glass listening in and watching for any type of reactions.

Beckett wanted this over quickly with wanting to go home to her family and most of all Castle. He had text her telling his wife that he was on the way back from his book tour. He would be picking up Chinese food for the both of them and then to bed for some down time with each other.

She walked into the conference room with all four sitting at the table with their hands folded nice and calm. She places her yellow note pad and places it directly in front of her to begin the discussion. "All right gentlemen, lets get started." She was able to read the four names out with each and every man raising there hands to show proof that they were here. She would check off the names with her pen marked in blue.

She started to asked each man beginning with patrol Jerry Wilson by asking where he was at the time of the robbery at the liquor store.

"I was three blocks away on patrol after stopping a car almost hitting a woman with pushing her child in a carriage across the street." He says as Esposito shakes his head at his partner yawning with needing coffee and food for when he finally gets home to Jenny. "We will need to check it out tomorrow on whether or not there are any traffic in that section." Javi replies to Ryan writing it down on paper.

"We can have the night watch check it out with having a record on file off the Internet. They will let us know in the morning when we get in." He moans out to his partner and friend.

It was during this time that Beckett had gotten the stories from the other three patrolmen waiting to leave. "Have all of you heard about the other two murders basically in the same region gentlemen?" She asked with everyone shaking there heads in affirmation with their answers.

There was something else that she was going to spring on them. "The other night with the murder of the manager. There was a call that came into 911 that stated with the robbery going down that a patrolman was right there and just looked the other way. This caller stated his name is Robert Ford. However we haven't been able to track him down at this time to confirm and eye witness the patrolman."

On the other side....

"Did you see that Javi? Jerry Wilson looks really nervous. We are going have to find this caller she is talking about and get him to take a look at Wilson in a line-up." Ryan replies when he hears Captain Beckett tells the four that they can leave and head back to work. "Thank god! He was tired, hungry and needing to be close to his kids and Jenny.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle was already home from his book tour when his wife came home from the precinct. All she wanted to do after checking on the twins and Reece. Even though Reece was outside in the park with Andrea, while Madeline was taking care of the twins.

It was starting to get dark for which Kate had hoped that the both of them would be home soon. It's not a place for Reece to be in the park with it getting dark. 

She went to speak with the nanny Madeline to find out on how Lily and Jake have been doing. "Just fine Mrs. Beckett. They haven't been a problem at all. I have already put them down for a short nap before they wake up later for a change and feeding."

"Thank you, Madeline. Do you happen to know where my husband might be?" She asked with having to wait for her answer.

"He's in his office writing he told me. Said something to the fact he needed to write two chapters for the new Nikki Heat novel." Madeline says to her boss.

"Thanks." She walks off with a certain mission in mine. She had been aroused ever since this morning. And she wanted to prove a point to her husband that she still has it for when it comes to her sexuality. She goes to knock on his office door before walking inside and locking the door.

Castle lifted his head from the computer screen after finishing up the first chapter and a half. He caught the part for where she had locked the door. "Kate, how did everything go with the case involving trying to find the patrolman involved with looking the other way with the recent murders?" 

"Hopefully we will know soon Babe with that caller, we will be able to find him and have a line-up for where he will be able to pick out the patrolman. However now that I am home Castle, I am going to show you that I still have it for when it comes to making you happy." She goes to sit in his lap with opening her blouse and her bra to open to have her place his hand inside. 

While she goes to open his belt buckle to his pants and pulling down the zipper to place her hand inside his boxers. She was able to take hold of his penis to start her playing with him.

"Oh, know you don't Kate! Take off all of you're clothing and place them some where. I am going to fuck you on this desk. Since you did lock the door I seen with the little ploy of yours." He says to watch his wife following his order as part of there little game. "Now get your rump on that desk while I come around to take you're legs and spread them wide."

"Really Rick!" She expresses herself with spreading her legs to give him quite the show with her pussy. "Are you ready to do this Babe?" She says with guiding his now rock solid cock to her opening and slamming himself into her to have the woman cry out. No doubt screaming everyone in the entire loft.

"I am going to teach you a lesson that your're never to forget." He starts stroking in and out of her. As she is hotter than a pistol with her entire insides and out with her clitoris and bundle of nerves.

"OMG! Please Babe finish me off I just can't stand it." She moans out to him with her eyes open, even though his were closed for the moment concentrating on the business at hand.

Being ambitious. He pulls out to rub the tip of his cock onto her Clit to have her buckle under him. That did it with her coming hard and wetting herself dripping down her legs, desk and Castle. Now he was ready to finish himself off with his orgasm with holding back until finally with a few more strokes he comes deep inside of her.

"Now this was worth it Babe to come home from work and have this happen here inside your office. Lets do this again after I call for Chinese food. But first I need to get myself together with taking a quick shower and then checking on whether Reece and Andrea had come home from the park."

"I will go check on them Kate. Go take your shower." He says with her picking up her clothes to head for the office shower in the back room.


	6. Chapter 6

The investigation was moving full steam with trying to find out who was the caller making that 911 call. Hopefully there would be a break into the case.

But in the mean time Patrolman Jerry Wilson and several of the other patrolman on foot were given new assignments with certain activity going on with protests from the general public looking for safer streets. The crime rate in regard to guns has risen 25%. 

Certain streets were closed off with the foot patrol keeping the public back from the protesters ranging from 50 to 100 enough to cause any type of out burst on there behalf. Patrolman Jerry Wilson working behind the closed off area with barriers. He had to stop in a corner alleyway having to be receiving a phone call on his cell in his blue pant uniform.

"Don't say a word Jerry. This is J. I need to have you look away with a robbery down the street away from the protesters. You're going to be paid the same amount of money with you being the only one close to the jewelry store. It's going down in five minutes." CLICK..... He placed his phone back into his pant pocket. And didn't bother to respond to the alarm going off inside the jewelry store.

There were three witnesses having heard the alarm go off to see what was going on. When they noticed a lone police officer not doing a dam thing to see what was happening with the alarm still blazing. Otherwise they were able to hear sirens in the back ground meaning that help was on the way.

"Don were you able to see the patrolman's face?" His wife Angie asked with running towards the scene. While another man a lawyer followed behind as well.

Meanwhile Patrol Wilson head towards the barriers to stay and watch the public for another three hours before his shift was over.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Hearing the call over their radio in the vehicle. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan working late because of the protesters. They head over to Walter's Jewelry store a block away. "Wanna bet Jerry Wilson is behind this with not doing his job?" Espo announced to his partner Ryan driving the car to be almost arriving with the ambulance, fire truck and other patrol cars.

While all this was going on. Someone was walking into the 12th precinct name Doctor Alfred Williamson the one person that had made the 911 call for when the manager of the liquor store was shot and killed.

One of the night shift officers asked the man having come off the elevator. "Can I help you sir?"

"I would like to speak with Captain Kate Beckett or the night shift watch commander. It's important about a case that you're detectives are working on currently."

"Please come this way sir to speak with Captain Jose Anderson of the night watch and commander."

Walking towards the back. Captain Anderson was signing a pile of paperwork. When there was a knock on his office door. "Come." He says to have the officer Ronalds tell him that someone wanted to speak with him.

"I am Doctor Alfred Williamson. I made that 911 call with not giving my name for when that manager was shot and killed at that liquor store." He tells the captain with great interest in his demeanor.

"What were you able to see Doctor Williamson?" Jose asked him with pulling out his notepad to write down the information.

"One of your patrolman walking the beat not paying attention to the alarm. I was able to see his face captain." He replies with sitting his back against the chair.

"Would you be able to pick him out of a line up?" While waiting for his response to the question.

"Yes."

"Excellent! Give us a few days to gather the four main patrolmen that were here the last time for questioning. I will leave the request with the commanding officer of the Manhattan Center Police station. Please leave you're phone number with us to call you and give you the time and day of the line-up."

He pulls out a business card with his business, home and cell-phone to have them call him. He was a therapist dealing with all types of clients.

"Thanks." Jose said with making a copy to give to Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates. 

He gets up to leave. While Captain Anderson has calls to make now.


	7. Chapter 7

One of his calls was to Sergeant Esposito.....

"Jesus Sung Lee, will you please stop. I need to concentrate in what I am doing to you." He says with kissing the back of her neck and collarbone.

"Come on Javi, I want you very badly after all day working in the field." She tries again to grab his shaft at half staff, when he pushes her hand away.

"I told you, I would like to give you a back massage. Since you were complaining about stopping a suspect today and with him knocking your back against the wall.

Now turn over onto you're lovely stomach.

She finally listens for a change. Until she heard his cellphone to off on the dresser in the bedroom. He tells her to stay where she is at while he answers the phone.

"Esposito! How can I help you, Captain Anderson?" He says to him over the cell. "What's up sir?" He looks over at his wife sticking out her tongue at him.

"You're not going to believe who came into the precinct tonight? I was really shocked I might add. Doctor Efrem Williamson a therapist will be able to pick out Patrolman Jerry Wilson from a line-up after seeing him turn his head with the alarm and shooting at the liquor store. I will need you and Ryan tomorrow to round up the same bunch to have the doctor to come in and pick him out."

"That's great news captain. I will be sure that Ryan is going to enjoy bringing in Wilson with the others just for the hell of it, bro. Thanks for calling Captain. Right now I have something important to do with my wife."

He chuckles. "I bet Javi! Just don't be too tire when you come in the morning for you're shift." He states before hanging up the phone.

After the phone call ended. Javier turned around to face his wife on the bed wanting her massage very badly. "The hell with this. Sung lets go take a shower and fool around inside. My train of thought was broken with the phone call."

He moves into the shower to have her follow with scoping her up to place her onto the counter big enough to hold her. While he starts to run the water to make sure it's just perfect for the both of them.

Afterwards he went down on his wife to finally make her happy.......


	8. Chapter 8

Noontime the next day.

Captain Kate Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates were waiting for Doctor Williamson to arrive into the 12th precinct. He had called to let them know that he was on his way over.

Meanwhile Patrolman Jerry Wilson and the other three were waiting in a conference room until someone comes for them They have no idea what is going on at this time. There were coffee and food being served to them while waiting.

Moments later the elevator opened with the doctor walking off to be greeted by Captain Kate Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates. "Thank you for coming in today. I know it wasn't easy for you to do this with picking him out in the line up. Shall we head to the next level for where they will be taken inside for the line up. Neither one of the men including Jerry Wilson knows what is going on.

Moving behind the glass for where the officers inside are not able to see through the glass on their side. The lights inside are turned up with Sergeant Esposito telling everyone to face front.

While on the other side of the glass. Inspector Victoria Gates tells the doctor to let us know who is the patrolman that he saw that night.

Taking his time with scanning each man. He knew right away his man was in that line-up. "Is he here Doctor Williamson?" Gates asked with being anxious to know.

"Yes, he is Inspector. Last man on the left of the line. He's the very same patrolman that night of the liquor store robbery. What is going to happen now?" He said with feeling better about the entire ordeal.

"He's going to be questioned before being placed in a cell until a judge is able to hear his case with a lawyer defending him."

"Why do you think he was doing it in the first place?" Doctor Williamson had to ask with wanting to know the truth since having done his good deed for the day.

"Don't know doctor. It's why Captain Beckett is going to interrogate him and try to find out the truth." Gates replies with getting up from the chair in Beckett's office. While the doctor had two appointments later in the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrolman Jerry Wilson was escorted into the interrogation room number one. He wasn't able to understand what was going on. No doubt he would be told once someone shows up to tell him. While the other officers were told to go home or to work depending on what time was there shifts.

Sitting inside almost 25 minutes. Captain Kate Beckett was making him squirm until she was ready to head inside with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan watching from the other side of the glass.

They couldn't wait to put the squeeze on him....

Captain Kate Beckett had her shit together in what was going to be asked of him. She walks into the room leaving the officer watching him to leave and wait on the other side.

"Do you mine telling me Captain as to why I am here?" Wilson sounding annoyed even though he was trying to stay calm and collective.

"You're under arrest Mr. Wilson for taking bribes with turning you're head for when ever there was some type of robbery going down and four people dead in the process."

All of a sudden he starts to talk with wanting to save his hide. "I was forced to take the $5,000 every time. The voice on the phone someone name J. Captain Beckett. He has my sister Melanie the past three weeks at some undisclosed warehouse until they were done with me." He slams his cuffed wrists onto the table out of sheer frustration.

"This J. do you think he will call again if we put you back out onto the streets and try to trace his call?" Beckett asked with keeping it quiet about his arrest to the public and the news broadcasts.

"He will Captain. No doubt in five days. I have never seen him at all. Hopefully he will come out of the shadows and contact me direct on the streets." He replied with a much calmer voice.

"By the way where does your sister Melanie live?"

"In the Bronx. She was taken since she is not married or has and kids. There is an warehouse five blocks away from her condo on Centre and Buchanan avenues.

On the other side of the glass. Esposito and Ryan got on there cell phones to call the crime scene, S.W.AT. and other officers to check out the warehouse and see if Melanie is being held there. "Lets go Ryan." They tell the officer to wait it out until she was done talking with Jerry Wilson.

"I need protection Captain Beckett. In case this J. has men watching me. Or else he's going to kill me and my sister Melanie." He cries out with his plea.

"Don't worry Mr. Wilson. I am sending a team of officers over to the warehouse. Hopefully she will be there and we are able to figure out who this J. is." Beckett says and asking the officer to come in.

He walks in. "Do you want me to take him to a cell to be processed?" He asked.

"No. Let him loose and escort him out of the building with giving him money for a cab to get back to work."

"Yes, Sir." He opens up the cuffs with going into her office to have Beckett give a voucher for the cab ride to his precinct.


	10. Chapter 10

Bronx

Sergeant Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan, S.W.A.T and a number of other officers had been called from a Bronx precinct five miles from the location of the unnamed warehouse.

It was off the beacon path from the main highway. They would have to be careful to park all of the vehicles down the street. Not knowing whether there was any type of cars in the parking lot.

Wearing there vests. It would be Esposito and three men from S.W.A.T to home in on whether there was anyone inside the warehouse with most of the windows having been busted from the inside out.

Inside the warehouse on the first floor in the back. Melanie was tied to a table with ropes, a blind fold and a gag in her mouth to keep her from screaming out further. She had been beaten and raped by the two white males sitting at a table eating something with there rifles on the side of the table.

They were hired by J. for which none of them have seen his face in person. Only a voice over the phone.

Reaching the side door of the warehouse. Sergeant Esposito, Ryan and the three S.W.A.T. officers used a pick to try and open the lock. They had to be careful not to make too much noise to alert who ever was inside.

Esposito was able to open it very easy with pushing the metal door very gentle with everyone moving inside quickly.

With his fingers. He points to have them head towards the back section of the warehouse. There had to be at least two people with two vehicles parked in the parking lot.

In the other section. Melanie was coming around with moaning from the pain of being hit with a strap onto her private parts. There were scratch marks from one of the men trying to get her onto the table three plus weeks ago. She had very little water and food, along with being in need of an hospital.

Esposito and Ryan a noise coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like moaning. "On the count of three everyone we go inside no matter what is going on." Esposito announced with the three S.W.AT. officers ready to storm in with there rifles.


	11. Chapter 11

The two men were caught off guard with right away raising their hands and the rifles dropping to the floor. "You're under arrest for kidnapping Melanie Wilson from her home to have exhibit a number of injuries to her body." Sergeant Esposito says with Ryan and another officer placing the cuffs on the both of them.

While the S.W.A.T. officers went to check on Melanie and her health condition. " I need to call for an ambulance, she's in bad shape." Sergeant Mcdonald replies with talking into his shoulder radio to call for help with an ambulance to take her to the nearest hospital.

"We are looking for this J. dude gentlemen. Have you ever seen his face before?" Esposito asked with placing a hand on one of their shoulders.

"We never even seen him. Always on the phone officer. The next time he's supposed to call would be in a few hours to check up on how we are doing with the woman." Sanchez says to him as a grunt in his tone.

"Maybe if and when he calls. We could trace his call and find out where he's located." He sounded hopeful to have this case closed as soon as possible. "Sergeant Mcdonald how is she doing? Plus does you're truck have any equipment to help us trace the call when it does come in?"

"We do have it sergeant Esposito. I will have the two stay the both of these men. Unless he finally decides to show up here. As for Melanie, she is losing ground. Thank god the ambulance is almost here. I can hear the siren as with the fire department." Mcdonald responded with turning his head to see her on the slab table.

**************************

Moments later the ambulance and the fire department arrived. Sergeant Esposito and Mcdonald explained the entire situation to the two techs and the fire chief on what was going on with Melanie and the two arrested.

Technicians had to set up an I.V. into her arm to try and get fluids into her system until she arrived at the local Bronx medical center. She had damage done inside her vagina and her inner thighs. "She's in a bad way Sergeant Esposito." The tech replies with placing her with help onto the stretcher and wrapping the bindings around her from falling.

Moving the stretcher out of the office section of the warehouse. They were able to place her inside with setting up the phone to call the hospital to speak with one of the doctors for further assistance.

While Esposito had Detective Ryan to call the precinct to let them know what was going on.

However for Jerry Wilson, he was worried about his sister. In spite the fact he had to wait it out inside his apartment for any word on her and the condition she is in.

He was as well waiting to hear from J. on what his next assignment was going to be with his patrol beat.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Sergeant Esposito's job as with Ryan to head for Wilson's apartment to tell him about his sister's condition. They were coming off the elevator when someone was going to knock on Wilson's door. So they decided to head for the other way going around the corner to see on whether it was this J.

"Now what?" Ryan whispered to his partner.

The door opened as Wilson heard him say something to him before walking inside.

********************

"Why are you here in person J.?" Wilson replied with offering him a drink.

"I wanted to be sure that our next job that you're going t be walking away with more than $5,000 in you're pocket. It's going to go down in two days at the very same bank we hit. Security might be tight, however those security officers will be ours. And it's going to be a piece of cake this time around." He says with his salt & pepper hair.

"Ok. I will be sure to be doing my job J., I just don't want to have my sister Melanie hurt further." He responds with tears falling down from his face.

"Let me call them now and find out how they are doing." He pulls out his phone from his coat pocket. Someone picked up right away with the two at the warehouse being watched by the officers of S.W.A.T. "It's J. how is everything going?"

"Just perfect. She out like a light after we fucked her again. She is not going any where J. What are you're orders?" He asked with looking up at the Lt. for confirmation.

"Continue to keep an eye on her, while the next job is going to be taking place in two days and you're payday as well." He hangs up on his man in the warehouse. "I need to go now and head on home to make further plans." J. replies with putting back his phone back into his black coat jacket. He opens the door to leave into the hallway taking the same way to the elevator.

"We need to wait until the elevator closes with him in it. He walks inside with no one inside to head on down to the first floor and to his black SUV in the parking lot on the side. "Lets move quick Ryan." He ordered as they quickly moved to his door and knocking to hear Wilson asking who it was this time.

"Sergeant Esposito, open the door to let us in." He replies with Wilson opening the door. "Who was the man earlier that you let in earlier?" He asked in a serious demeanor.

"Would you believe that was you're man J.? He wanted to make an appearance that I understood the next job in two days at the very same bank that was robbed. He's going to have his own men posing as security officers before it goes down." Wilson replies with next asking about his sister. "He called them at the warehouse in regard to my sister. How is she sergeant Esposito?"

"In bad shape Jerry. She had been raped by the two in the warehouse. Even though they decided to talk with us to help try and catch this J. character. Will you be able to give a description to the sketch artist if we have him come here instead of the precinct?" He asked with knowing that he's upset in regard to his sister.

"I will try my best sergeant. Just make sure that my sister is well taken care of in the hospital?" He tries to talk further with his voice really shaky.

"She will be Jerry. Now I suggest you try and take it easy before the sketch artist arrives." Esposito said.


	13. Chapter 13

Jerry didn't have to be on duty until four hours from now. Meanwhile he had gotten a call from the 12th precinct to let him know that the sketch artist was on his way over to him. Matter of fact he was currently knocking on his door having arrived.

He gets off his grey short couch in the middle of the living room. He opens the door to see a young woman showing her badge having to be the sketch artist. She was beautiful on top of everything else. Her name was Maggie Carroll age 27 and has been with the 12th precinct the past three years.

"Come on in Maggie. Where would you like to give you the description?" He asked with a smile showing up on his face.

"Sitting on you're small couch will do, while I can grab a chair from you're kitchen." She replies with Jerry moving into the kitchen to grab the chair for her and facing him with sitting on the couch.

She started to talk to him with what he was looking like as with the color and texture of his hair, facial features and etc. They were settled in during the next hour, until finally she came up with a sketch that had the idea of what J. looked like. She showed him with the finish product to be what exactly he had told her from the very beginning. "I will take this to the 12th precinct and have it sent to Inspector Victoria Gates and other higher officials." She announced her intentions to him, while she left her business card with her home, cell and work number if ever he felt like talking. Especially about his sister Melanie.

"Thanks Maggie. This sketch is really amazing. I just hope your people at the precinct will be able to catch him and have him rot in jail as with rest of his group."Wilson cries out with tears falling again from his eyes. 

"If you want me to come back tonight to keep you company and talk? I will be happy to with getting off work at five p.m." She replies.

"I have to be at work in three hours. But I will be finish by ten o' clock. If this is all right with you to come by afterwards?" He asked with the request to her standing carrying the sketch in her hand before placing it inside the artist case big enough to hold.

"It's fine, it will give me a chance to take a nap and go onto the Internet to check out my favorite web sites. See you after ten o' clock Jerry. Take care and make sure you lock you're apartment door." She tells him with being careful for when it comes to this J. character and his associates.

"Thank you for coming Maggie." She walks out with her sketch while Jerry gets up to lock the apartment door.


	14. Chapter 14

Seven hours later of surgery to repair the damage to Melanie's vagina and other parts of her body including her anal channel. Transportation brought her down to the ICU in bed four of the west section of the unit.

Doctor Gerald Winters was in charge of her case. After reading the report on what was done to her up in surgery. He was shaking his head with now reading the police on what had happened at the warehouse. "God Damn it!" He slammed the report onto the table next to him out of sheer frustration.

One of the nurses came into check on her pain medication to be given into her stomach with the butterfly needle. "It's her pain medication. She is going to be on a heavy dosage until she is awake. She is going to feel the pain once it starts to wear off Doctor Winters.

"I will check her over nurse before going onto my next patient down the hall." He replies to the young nurse.

"That's fine doctor. If you need anything. I will be at the nurses station working on other charts with getting the pain medications ready for the other patients." She leaves the unit leaving him alone with Melanie.

*****************************************************************************************************  
AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advise that this section and the next chapter will be sexual graphic in nature between the two characters.

 

Jerry Wilson had arrived back home from his shift walking the beat near the bank that was robbed the other day. He was very anxious to meet up with Maggie with ordering food. He was more interested with being frustrated to have sex with her. That is if she is going to be interested with asking the question.

He had found out about his sister Melanie having survived surgery at the Bronx medical center. They had told  
him on what floor she will be staying inside ICU. They will advise him if and when she wakes up from her surgery. She was in good hands....

Looking at the time it was 10. 15 P.M. there was a knock on his door thinking that it might be her. He walks over to the door to open it and it was her in a long leather coat, while her long brown hair was up in a bun on top.

"Hey!" he says with giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. 

"Is that all I get from you, sweetie?" She responds with the question as he moves into her for an very passionate kiss for the first time between them. This is when she decides to take off the coat to shock in a big way. She was completely nude with the most beautiful piece of work he has ever seen. "I know this is quick Jerry. But I am willing to give myself to you in every way. And besides I am on the pill and other devices for where you won't have to pull out of me at all." She says with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well then come into the bedroom to discuss the options for which I will be able to work with." He says with her walking behind him with his cock inside his pants getting harder by the second and he was big....

Closing the bedroom door. She was able to see a number of items hanging as trophies for when it comes to torturing, beating and a number of different dildo's on a woman or man, along with cuffs and ropes.

She looks up at the items to be really amazed. "How long have you been collecting those items Jerry?" She is very curious since she is into it as well for when it comes to pain and pleasure.

"Five years." As he's directly behind her now with his arms around to take hold both of her nipples ripe in his hands to have her moan out a little.

Moving her over to the bed at the edge with her rump only. He lifts her legs to open them wide as possible in order for him to suck on her clit with his mouth. She was in her glory having always loved oral sex with men going down on her nice, hard and fast.

He held onto her hips for where it wasn't possible for her to move all that much. All she knew that his mouth was on her very excitable clitoris swelling up like a balloon between the sucking, licking and even biting a little to have her nerves on fire.

"OMG! You're wonderful for when it comes to your mouth."

"Thanks! I try my best for when it comes to oral sex. Now it's time for me to tie you up so that I can bury my cock into you're juicy pussy wet as anything dripping out of you."

He tells her to get off the bed to head on over to sensor web to have her tied with the cuffs and ankles. He found the scarf to go around her mouth so that the neighbors won't hear her screaming. "Kinky!" She announces before the item is around her mouth.

His cock was so hard that it was going to be like a jackhammer hitting her inside against her cervix and G-Spot. And no doubt making her come hard and slicking up his shaft inside.

Placing some of the gel onto his shaft and her inside with two fingers. She was anxiously waiting for it to happen. Moving his tip of his cock to her opening. He pushes as hard as he could to have her cry out through the cloth as his shaft was huge with her muscles trying to expand. "GOD! You're tight as hell. It's going to take me a moment or two to get completely buried inside you."

As he grabs her nipples with his thumbs to have her cry out further from the pain and pleasure factor. He pushes in further with taking hold of her hips now to push his member further....Afterwards he started to move his hips and pushing into her and hitting the right angle with the G-Spot.

It didn't take long before she erupts with another orgasm to wipe her out, while he continues to pummel her harder, faster and with an power to make her happy inside and out. He would feel himself build with his orgasm to erupt any moment into her pussy sopping wet. Finally he explodes deep inside her with his seed. As he pulls out from exhaustion with taking her off the sensor web and carrying her over to the bed to rest a little.....


	15. Chapter 15

"Jesus! That was intense Jerry. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life." She is on top of his chest kissing his hairs standing up from the cold air of her mouth and nostrils.

"I know! It was truly amazing I might say myself." All of a sudden he flips her over onto her back to bring her entire body to the edge of the bed with grabbing her legs wide open for his tongue.

She had to tell him that she likes it hard for when it comes to her clit. The last time she had oral sex by a man was three years ago, and it wasn't all that good by him. She was totally disappointed by him.

Hopefully it won't be at all. It was at this time that his entire face was buried into her pussy already soaked from before. As he laps up the juices with his tongue and lips. She was already moaning just by what he was doing with his tongue and didn't even touch her clitoris.

Afterwards his mind was set on her clit to try and make her come several times just with his mouth and tongue. He was excellent for when it came to this type of oral sex.

And he didn't come up for air for a few moments to have Maggie squirming at the edge of the bed with her back against the sheets. She tries to hold onto something to keep her from going crazy from the spasms, pain and pleasure that he was in flicking on her clit.

Giving himself a break with his tongue. He changed with using his mouth with eating her whole to have her crying out from the pain and pleasure. "DEAR GOD! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS." She moans out with her head falling back further.

"You can take it Maggie...." He places his hands onto her hard peaks of her breasts to squeeze them making them harder as ever.

He stuck his tongue as far as he could inside her opening soaked. It was almost like fucking her inside with his tongue and trying to reach her G-Spot.

However he was hard again and he plans to stick inside of her again in a moment to prepare her for the intrusion of his rock solid cock. No need for lotion again since she was dripping onto the sheets of his bed.

Pulling her legs and hips closer to him. He was able to enter her hard and fast with her wrapping her legs around his ass telling him to start moving as she will as well.

It had felt like a hot pistol going inside of her before she was able to control her breathing and muscles adjusting to his size.

"PLEASE! I need you to fuck me hard and quickly as possible to make me come hard." Maggie cries out up into his face with his eyes opened.

He moved his cock deep inside up against her cervix to have her inner walls clenching against his cock to make it only more better for him to have a quick orgasm as with herself. He was pounding into her at a fast pace that even Maggie wasn't to keep up with the strokes against her cervix and G-Spot.

However she had a feeling it was going to be quick before he comes inside of her and he does a moment later with the last of the strokes slowing down and emptying his cum into her while dripping down her legs and sheets.

She was now able to relax and finally get a chance to talk and eat before maybe another round of hard and rough sex.


	16. Chapter 16

Moments later...

 

"How are you feeling Jerry?" She asked in his arms of his queen size bed. She had done the right thing in regard to having sex with the man. Even though maybe her family mostly her sister wouldn't approve in what she had done.

"Pissed off that this man J. did this to me to have me turn on back on the robberies. And looks what they had done to my sister Melanie." He says with cupping her right breast to suck the nipple swollen from earlier.

"You're sister is being well taken care of now." She tries to say in between to what he was doing to her nipple with sucking it hard inside his mouth. "Oh! Dear God." She cries out as her pussy starts to throb between her legs.

He places his other hand between her legs to place it onto her throbbing clitoris. Her senses were heightened with just his hand on her clit and rubbing it with two fingers. As he rubs its hard in circular motion.

He didn't waste any time further. As he moves himself out of her arms to have her on her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed to eat her out again before screwing her brains out again.

He used his knees to open her wider to be opened to his viewing pleasure. He tells her to place her arms under her head before he places his entire head into her to heightened her pain and pleasure center. He would be holding onto her hips to bring her in further into his face and begin the assault on her throbbing clit.

She was moaning out so loud that he was holding her into place so that she wasn't able to move. It was just too much on her senses and her clit. She orgasm hard with wetting his face from the creamy substance out of her body.

He continued with coming up for air a moment later taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Looking down his cock was rock solid hard and ready to give Maggie a ride of her life. "I am going to fuck you now." He states with placing the tip of his hard cock at her soak and wet center.

He pushes in hard to have her cringe from the sudden pain and pleasure hitting her cervix and the angle with the G- spot to have her wetting him coating his shaft inside. She continues to moan out loud when he starts to stroke in and out of her stretching her insides with the muscles trying to adjust to the large size of his cock.

"OMG! I have a pistol inside of me. PLEASE HARDER JERRY!" She begs him with pushing in her hips further into him to make her scream out from the pain.


	17. Chapter 17

He continued until he was totally spent with his energies with screwing Maggie to the hilt with his cock. He fell on top of her trying to slow her breathing from the enormous orgasm she suffered for the fifth time in the space of an hour.

No way in hell would she be able to try again unless she had a large steak dinner and a couple of drinks in her. However Jerry had said that he would take her out to have that steak. He was not interested further with the sex acts.

He needed to have his head straight with the up and coming few days before the robbery goes down. He would be on the beat in the exact same spot like the last time. This time he's going to make sure that there won't be any witnesses, even though the police will be around this time to arrest this J. character and his associates.

"Shall we go into the shower to clean up before heading for the restaurant Maggie?" He says to an exhausted woman with her needing his help to get up and walk into the shower. "I will wash you down, and believe me no hanky panky this time around."

"Thank god!" She replies with a deep sigh. "I can't even think straight after all that fucking we did. My insides are tingling with your cock hitting my cervix and G- Spot." Even though she said it with a half baked smile trying to finish up the shower quickly.

****************************************************************************************************

J. for Jay Robinson was having a last minute meeting with his associates that will be working with him to rob the same bank as before. They weren't going to take any chances, since there own men as security guards will be inside the back before it does goes down.

Jay's girlfriend Tessa was in the kitchen making drinks for everyone. She couldn't wait for all of them to leave so that she can spend some quality time with Jay in the sac. Since it's been almost two weeks. She was a model working in Manhattan and was extremely busy doing the cat walk, interviews and even a commercial for swim wear. She is 24 years old at a height of six feet with auburn hair.

"All right gentlemen that's it for now. Please finish up you're drinks and leave with it getting late. I need to spend some time with my girlfriend.

Everyone shook there heads with there boss wanting to get a piece of ass from his girl. They all finished there drinks and left the glasses on the black marble coffee table.

Along with going there separate ways to home.

Tessa came out finally to be with her boyfriend Jay. He was sitting on the couch asking her to sit in his lap finally.

He unbuttons her blue long sleeve blouse to exposed her lacy light blue bra that snaps in the front. He wanted a taste of her hardened nipple peaks. She is beautiful for when it comes to her body over all. And he wanted a piece of her right now with using his mouth and tongue.

With her blouse taken off and her bra falling off her shoulders to expose her over flowing breasts in front of his face. Taking the right nipple into his mouth he begins to suck and lick at the same time to have her head falling back.

She wanted more from him at this time. She unbuttons the light blue skirt she is wearing to reveal wearing no stockings and with just a black panties that she would take off with his help having stopped sucking for a moment.

She in turn would do the same with pulling off his jacket, white shirt and undoing with his belt pulling it out of the slots. Afterwards with her getting off his lap, she was able to pull off his black trousers and have him keep on his white boxers for now until some time later.

She goes to sit back onto his lap now with just his boxers in the way. Even though his mind just a little might be on the robbery and his men getting a piece of the pie.


	18. Chapter 18

She was hoping that she won't be disappointed this time around after two weeks being busy, and Jay's mind being a criminal. She knew what he was with his profession. Even though if she would say something to the authorities. No doubt her life would be in jeopardy over all.

She could always go to her favorite mystery writer and explain to him what is going on. Since she knew that he worked for the 12th precinct advising the detectives and even his own wife Captain Kate Beckett.

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle after talking earlier about the robbery at the bank. He was waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom after taking a shower to have sex in the bedroom. Everyone was asleep in the nursery and Reece upstairs on the third floor wanting to sleep there tonight with Andrea keeping an eye out on him in case of having nightmares.

He was completely nude under the covers as she comes out in a sexy red lingerie to have his eyes pop out from the sight.

"I assume babe, you like it that I brought a few days ago?" She says with coming over to the queen size bed to pull the covers down from his body to sit on his lap to have him ogle at her.

He didn't waste any time pulling down her panties to play with her already wet pussy. He placed two fingers inside to hit it just right to have her moaning out like a tiger.

While his other hand was rubbing in a circular motion over her sensitive clit. She wasn't able to stay in place from the pain and pleasure aspect of what Castle was doing to her clit. He tells her to take off the last piece of the lingerie. Exposing her perky peaks with the hardened nipples so that he can suck them hard like always.

Lately they had been trying all types of new positions. Almost to the point of hurting his back while trying. But he was determined to make her happy for when it comes to giving her the pain and pleasure she so desired.

He was hard as rock this time. She decided to impale herself onto him with the moisture that was on the outside of her clit to make it easy to slit into her opening. Castle loves this the most of all for when she takes control of the situation. And right now she was hip deep to the tilt with his cock inside hitting her cervix and G-SPOT.

Beckett wasn't the type of person to sit idle. She moved her hips grinding her husband's cock inside so that she can feel the pleasure before making him come hard inside. He was enjoying the action a great deal trying to get as much of her with his mouth, pussy, breasts or anything else that he loves to chew on of her body.

It wasn't going to take long before he finally comes inside to disappoint Kate wanting to finish off in other positions. She slows a little to make it last until finally he erupts inside with his orgasm.


	19. Chapter 19

TWO DAYS LATER Time 9.45 A.M. Bank

 

Everyone was in place with the robbery to take place fairly soon. Patrolman Jerry Wilson working the morning watch was exactly where he should be with orders from the 12th precinct detectives and Captain Kate Beckett on the scene waiting in a Unmarked vehicle sitting alone with binoculars trying to see if anything was going to happen.

Detectives Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito were inside the bank as customers watching the four security officer looking somewhat nervous. When they noticed three men walking in seeming to be there suspect J. Esposito speaking softly through his ear piece in order for Beckett and the other under cover officers to be ready to storm the bank.  
S.W.A.T. would be on the scene as well with them to bring the suspects to the jail in the 12th precinct for questioning.

Esposito continued talking to Beckett and who ever else was listening in. "Sully and his buddies are getting ready to rob the bank." He says with finishing up writing out the sheets for the accounts that he was going to place money into.

"All right everyone move in." Beckett announces.

All of a sudden there were police all over the entire bank with there guns pointed at the four security officers posing, along with Sully, and his two friends. Esposito and Ryan went over to Sully and his friends to place the cuffs on there wrists behind the backs and give them to S.W.A.T and bring them down town.

Jay turns to face Esposito and Ryan to say the following. "I bet officer Jerry Wilson had something to do with this gentlemen?"

"You're damn right ! After you and you're bastard friends did to his sister Melanie." Esposito hollers back out at Jay and his jackasses.


	20. Finale

It was some time later that Patrolman Jerry Wilson was given the word from his commanding officer at the precinct that he works out of.

He was feeling so much more relieved now that J. and his associates had been arrested and placed into a jail cell until the circuit judge will hear the case.

However for J., he had talked to the police with wanting a lower jail sentence with giving the one name behind the operation with selling the diamonds and the money that was taken. He was a lawyer name Jack Embers of the Bronx. They granted it for him with a report sent to Judge Nathans to arrive in a few days to begin taking cases.

Lawyer Jack Embers leaving his office in the Bronx was stopped by the police for where he was taken back to the 12th precinct and the Attorney General's office. With his lawyer standing at the table of the 12th precinct interrogation room number one. He gave himself up with the information on how the operation came about with asking Jay and the others involved.

He wasn't able to get a lighter sentence. Since it was him that had given the order to kidnap, rape and torture Melanie Wilson.

As for Melanie. She stayed in the hospital two months with needing additional surgeries, along with daily talks with the therapists. Until finally she was able to leave and move into a rehab center for six months, while her brother Jerry and his girlfriend Maggie came visiting her every couple of days to bring up her spirits.

Eventually she would finally be able to cope and deal with the daily issues of living. 

As for the court case. Judge Nathans gave each and every man working for Embers and Jay were given 20 plus years, while Embers and Jay were given ten years with a chance to be paroled in five years at a special hearing. And during the entire court case, Captain Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, Sergeant Esposito and Inspector Victoria Gates were in attendance......

 

THE END


End file.
